


Perlia & the Olympians

by TheClown



Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: A retelling of "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" but with Thalia taking place of Annabeth in the story. Perlia story.
Relationships: Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Perlia & the Olympians

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I want to thank you all very much for all the positive comments under my story "Pipercy & the Olympians". You have no idea how happy it made me. Well, I decided to do something similar and I hope you'll like it too. Here's a first chapter of the story with Thalia taking Annabeth's place. So, enjoy all Perlia fans!  
> (Also, does anyone else agree that Percy has incredible chemistry with almost every teenage girl in PJO and HoO?)

_"Percy, you know who you remind me of most? Thalia. You guys are so much alike it's scary. I mean, either you would've been best friends or you would've strangled each other."_

**\- Annabeth Chase** , _The Sea of Monsters_

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover - I wasn't going to let him go.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a very badass-looking girl, her black hair spiky like a punk's or goth's. They both looked down at me. The girl knelt beside me, grabbing me by shoulders and staring at my face, then looked somewhere behind me. "You! Bring Solace over here!" Then she turned back to me and... slapped me. "Hey, are you alive? Don't faint on us here." She raised her hand again.

"Thalia, I think that's enough," the man quickly said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For those of you wondering - Annabeth doesn't exist in this story and Thalia is Percy's age and of course she was REALLY saved by her father (not that whole pine tree thing).
> 
> 2\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 3\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
